A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever
This invention relates generally to design review comparisons, and more particularly, to network-based systems and methods for standardizing data for design review comparisons.
Design review comparisons of data are often performed using data review surveys known as scorecards. In large organizations, a plurality of departments and users complete scorecards pertaining to information and data that is believed relevant to the success of a program. Because such information is used in determining system production schedules and system quality control reviews, often system, module, and component items considered critical to quality are monitored and tracked using the scorecards. Furthermore, because there is often a need to quantify program delays and surges, often the data gathered is compared from different components of a single program, or even between different programs.
To facilitate comparisons of the data, at least some known scorecards are completed using spreadsheet programs. In larger organizations, because a tremendous amount of items may be considered critical to quality, many different departments and users may complete a plurality of different scorecards. The scorecards were then amassed and manipulated to provide a desired set of results. Often, the information was also graphically displayed. However, gathering the data, analyzing the data, and graphically presenting the data in an understandable format may be a complex and time-consuming task. Furthermore, because the data is often manipulated to achieve comparable information, the results may be unreliable and skewed. In addition, because multiple applications are often used to compile the scorecard information, the current system often includes redundant development efforts. As a result, design review comparisons of data may be a costly process.
In an exemplary embodiment, a web-based system standardizes data from a plurality of different programs to facilitate design review comparisons in a cost-effective and reliable manner. The system includes a client system including a browser, a data storage device for storing information, and a server system coupled to the client system and the database. The server system is configured to store data in the data storage device in a standardized format, generate characteristics unique to the data input using pre-determined calculations, compare the characteristics to pre-determined target values, quantify shifts of the characteristics from respective target values, and generate standardized graphical representations of the data using based on the generated characteristics. Furthermore, the system generates graphical displays that facilitate design comparisons in a cost-effective and reliable manner, while providing access control to the data based on user profiles.
In another embodiment, the system utilizes a method for generating graphical displays from a plurality of design review data that represent business applications from at least one of a system level, a module level, and a part level. The method includes the steps of assembling a knowledge base of data characteristics from the business application, selecting a type of design review to be displayed, displaying the data in a standardized format, using standardized calculations to determine margins of design deviations from pre-determined target values, and generating standardized graphical representations of the data using the calculated characteristics.
In another embodiment of the invention, the system is coupled to a centralized interactive database and at least one client system, and utilizes a method for standardizing data for design reviews in which data from a plurality of different programs is compared. The method includes the steps of inputting data into a centralized database in a standardized format, performing pre-determined calculations of the data with the system to determine characteristics unique to the data input, inputting events that shift the characteristics from respective pre-determined target values, and generating standardized graphical representations of the data using the calculated characteristics.